doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
David Tennant
David Tennant (de son vrai nom David John McDonald, né le 18 avril 1971 à Bathgate en Écosse) a incarné le Dixième Docteur de l'épisode The Parting of the Ways (2005) au spécial Noël de 2009 The End of Time. Carrière Avant Doctor Who Fils d'un ministre local (plus tard Modérateur de l'Assemblée Générale des Églises d'Écosse), à l'âge de trois ans, il voulait devenir un acteur principalement dû à Doctor Who. Plus tard, il adopta le nom d'acteur de Tennant -inspiré par Neil Tennant- car un autre acteur (David McDonald) utilisait déjà ce nom. Tennant débuta sa carrière dans le théâtre britannique, jouant fréquemment avec la Royal Shakespeare Company dans laquelle il se spécialisa dans les rôles comiques, mais tout en gardant aussi des rôles tragiques (Roméo dans Roméo et Juliette). Par la suite, il apparut dans des productions de la BBC hautement regardés par les critiques comme Blackpool (2004), Casanova (2005) et The Quatermass Experiment (2005). Au cinéma, il apparut notamment dans le film Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu. Doctor Who Il prêta sa voix dans des audio de Doctor Who de Big Finish Productions. Il participa aussi à l'épisode Scream of the Shalka qui devait reprendre la série sans succès. Tennant était parmi les noms avancés pour le Neuvième Docteur, mais le rôle alla à Christopher Eccleston. Avec l'annonce qu'Eccleston ne reprendrait pas la série, la BBC confirma Tennant comme remplacant. Il apparu pour la première fois pendant quelques secondes lors de la scène finale de The Parting of the Ways après la scène de régénération. Il était le troisième choix après David Walliams et un acteur inconnu. Son premier véritable épisode fut The Christmas Invasion puis Attack of the Graske, une histoire interactive. Tennant fut depuis toujours un grand fan de la série et son savoir transparaît dans les différentes interviews qu'il donne où il parle de la réalisation de ses rêves d'enfant. Il demanda aussi que son personnage soit crédité comme The Doctor et non pas Doctor Who comme Peter Davison avant lui. Il a annoncé son départ peu après les épisodes spéciaux de 2009. Pendant Doctor Who Tennant découvrit le métier de réalisateur avec les Doctor Who Confidential. Il apparut aussi souvent pour l'émission Totally Doctor Who. Il parodia souvent son rôle du Docteur, notamment lors des Comic Relief, lors d'un épisode des Dead Ringers etc. Ses apparitions dans des programmes de divertissement sont généralement accompagnés d'élément de parodie de Doctor Who. Tennant fut choisi et délogea Tom Baker par la même occasion comme le Docteur favori par un sondage effectué par le Doctor Who Magazine. En 2008, il joua Hamlet dans Hamlet pendant plusieurs mois avec la Royal Shakespeare Company. Liste de rôles Pour la liste de rôle joué dans Doctor Who qui ne sera pas listée ici, voir David Tennant (Liste de rôle) Télévision * Takin' Over the Asylum (1994) (Campbell Bain) * Duck Patrol (1998) (Darwin) * Posh Nosh (2003) * Trust (2003) (Gavin MacEwan) épisode 6 * The Deputy (2004) * He Knew He Was Right (2004) (Rev Gibson) * Blackpool (2004) (DI Carlisle) * Casanova (2005) (Giacomo Casanova) * The Quatermass Experiment (2005) (Dr Briscoe) * Secret Smile (2005) (Brendan Block) * The Romantics (2006) (Jean-Jacques Rousseau) * Recovery (2007) (Alan Hamilton) Film * Jude (1996) * Bite (1997) * L.A. Without a Map (1998) * The Last September ''(1999) * ''One Eyed Jacques (2001) * Sweetnightgoodheart (2001) * Nine 1/2 Minutes ''(2003) * ''Bright Young Things (2003) * Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire (2005) (Barty Crouch Jr.) * 2027 (2005) (Valeri K.) * Free Jimmy (2006) Radio * Much Ado about Nothing Benedick BBC Radio 4 (2001) * Dixon of Dock Green PC Andy Crawford BBC Radio 4 (2005) Théâtre * The Princess and the Goblin Curdie * Antigone * Jump the Life to Come * The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui * Scotland Matters * What the Butler Saw Nick (1995) Royal National Theatre * Vassa - Scenes from Family Life Pavel (1996), Albery Theatre * As You Like It Touchstone (1996)Royal Shakespeare Company * The General From America Hamilton (1996) Royal Shakespeare Company * The Herbal Bed Jack Lane (1996) Royal Shakespeare Company * Hurly Burly Mickey (1997) * Black Comedy Brinsley Miller * Edward III (staged reading) Edward, the Black Prince (1999) * An Experienced Woman Gives Advice Kenny (1999) * Comedy of Errors Antipholus of Syracuse (2000) Royal Shakespeare Company * The Rivals Jack (2000) Royal Shakespeare Company * Romeo and Juliet Romeo (2000) Royal Shakespeare Company * Comedians (2001) * The Real Inspector Hound Moon * The Lobby Hero Jeff (2002) Donmar Warehouse * Push-Up Robert (2002) Royal Court Jerwood Theatre * The Glass Menagerie Tom * Long Day's Journey Into Night Edmund * Tartuffe Valere * Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf Nick * Hay Fever Simon, Edinburgh Royal Lyceum * Merlin Arthur, Edinburgh Royal Lyceum * King Lear Edgar * The Pillowman Katurian (2003) Royal National Theatre * Twelve Angry Men * Slab Boys Trilogy Alan, Young Vic * Look Back in Anger Jimmy Porter (2005), Edinburgh Royal Lyceum * Hamlet Hamlet (2008), Royal Shakespeare Company * Love's Labours Lost Berowne (2008), Royal Shakespeare Company Récompenses * Theatre Management Association Best Actor Award : The Glass Menagerie (Récompense du Meilleur Acteur pour The Glass Menagerie) * 2000 : Nominated for Ian Charleson Award (Best classical actor under 30) : Comedy of Errors (Nomination pour le trophée Ian Charleson) * 2003 : Nominated for Olivier Award as Best Actor : Lobby Hero (Nomination pour le trophée Olivier) * 2005 : Critics Award for Theatre in Scotland, Best Male Performance : Jimmy Porter in Look Back in Anger (Meilleur performance masculine pour Jimmy Porter dans Look Back in Anger) * 2008 : ITV National Television Awards, Best Drama Actor, The Doctor in Doctor Who (Meilleur acteur dramatique pour le Docteur dans Doctor Who) en:David Tennantes:David Tennantit:David Tennantru:Дэвид ТеннантCatégorie:ActeursCatégorie:Acteurs réguliers de Doctor WhoCatégorie:Acteurs ayant interprété le Docteur